


Discworld100 Drabbles 2006

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2006 drabbles from the LJ community <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/discworld100">discworld100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discworld100 Drabbles 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Discworld characters belong to Terry Pratchett.

**Title:** Bad Timing  
**Challenge:** Bad Penny

Angua froze in Carrot's arms as someone pounded on the door. Sighing, she disentangled herself, buttoned her shirt back up, and opened the door to Sally’s worried face.

'There has better be an _excellent_ reason you're here at this time of night,' she growled.

'There's been a murder,' Sally said; it would've been in her usual meek tone if she hadn't been trying to stifle a giggle. Angua tried to check her hair for bed-muss and her mouth for smeared lipstick while remaining cool.

'Can't you keep your personal life out of Watch business?' she asked, but she went anyway.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Clacks  
**Challenge:** Not Crying

There was a lot to be said for the clacks. It was a swift method of communication, spanning not only the city but so many miles beyond it. Technology was advancing in leaps and bounds; some days Sybil couldn't wrap her head around it.

She sat beside Young Sam's cot, having already fed the dragons and eaten her own dinner and given Young Sam his dinner, and wondered how late 'a bit' was. Did it mean 'at least two hours'?

At least he'd apologised.

She dreaded the day when the clacks would tell her he wasn't coming home at all.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Drying Off  
**Challenge:** Rain

Granny looked up at the sound of rain on the roof, put down her teacup, and brought a clean scratchy towel out of the linen cupboard, placing it in front of the fire before sitting back down and adding more sugar to her tea.

The back door squeaked open just a few minutes later.

'Towel's on the hearth,' Granny said.

'Too kind, Esme.'

'You'll catch your death one of these days, Gytha.'

'Don't I know it, Esme.'

Granny sighed. 'The dancing in the nudd is supposed to be a _rumour_,' she said as firmly as possible to Nanny’s bare bottom.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** The Geek Pantheon  
**Challenge:** Dice

The Lady had vast experience with dice, as was to be expected. But this one, with twenty sides, was unfamiliar. She turned it in her fingers, looking almost as if she expected it to bite her.

'Like it?' Fate asked.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it,' the Lady said, and she rolled it, noting the way that it clattered along the tiles rather than bouncing like an ordinary six-sided die. Fate rolled his own die at the same time. Both came up as a twenty.

'Who wins?'

'Well,' Fate said, 'there's a special number, called an "initiative modifier"...'

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Little Star of Ankh-Morpork  
**Challenge:** Hogswatch

  
Vimes closed _Where's My Cow?_ and removed the end of the paper-chain from his son's mouth again.

'There's a donkey in your front garden, sir,' Carrot said, stepping into the nursery.

'Needs must,' Vimes said. 'Can't be home late on Hogswatch.'

'We were just passing by,' Colon said.

'And happened to have this.' Nobby held out his hands. There was a dubiously wrapped object in them. Vimes took it; with Carrot and Colon involved, it _probably_ wouldn't explode.

'I've always wanted a nice new teddy bear,' he said, pulling the paper away. 'How thoughtful.'

'Ba!' said Young Sam, dribbling tinsel.


End file.
